the new world
by aiming4theMoon
Summary: Helena moves to a new town. shes a very powerful psychic. her parents are in this religoin called the light. they hate everyone. so shes afraid to tell on top of that she just meets this boy who might be to good to be true. will be cussing
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

**One night I was walking in the park in the just to work off steam that had gathered during a long day at school, arguing with my parents, just because my grades were low, and tying to get my psychic powers under hand. Well ok tying to my powers isn't really one of the problems but it takes a lot of energy out of me just tying to move stuff around. **

**I can do other things then just move stuff. Like I can see dead people, see the future, feel different energy around me, read peoples minds, which is very hard to do and takes lots of energy out of me, or I'm really good at reading people, but anyone can do that. They just need more practice.**

**I'm the only psychic in my family which really sucks because no one can help me control my powers. But the biggest problem is that my parents don't know I'm psychic, because if they did they'd probably just lock me up in the crazy house. That's because my parents are in this religion called **_**The Light**_**. ****And I don't even think it's a real religion. I think that someone made it up just because they were bored. And the reason I think that is because I looked it up on the internet and all I got was that the light is what lets us see, like the light from the sun, you know that kind of light, the light we use everyday. Well I did get this one that looked like it might have been what I was looking for. It was about how this religion that got started and became one of the most followed religions. That's when I knew I was looking at the wrong one because no ones heard of **_**The Light**_**. ****The other thing that tipped me off that I was reading the wrong thing was that the article said that that religion was all about accepting one another for who they were and not caring that they were different. Which is the complete opposite from **_**The Light**_**. ****Because **_**The Light**_**only cares about there appearances and the appearances of others. If you don't hold you yourself a proper way that means that you an outsider. I think it just pathetic.**

**If anyone in that religion fond out that I was psychic then I'm not sure what they might possibly do. I mean it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it. And I did shiver even though it was around eighty degrees out here, with high humidity. **

**I glanced down at my watch, it read eleven-forty one PM. I guess its time for me to head back, I thought with a deep sigh. Even though I know I should head back for home I get a strange feeling that something is watching me. I start to panic because I don't know where this person is, but then for some reason I start feeling a very comforting atmosphere that I just want to stay in forever. **

**I look around but all I see is the trees around me. I have no idea what's happing but even if I do want to stay in that comforting atmosphere I needed to leave and fast. **

**I start walking before I can arguer with the part of me that wanted to stay, that even as I continue walking is telling me to stop.**

**When I was close to the park parking lot that strange feeling just disappeared, along with that comforting feeling. I guess what ever was following me finally left, probably to look for some real food. **

**I was turning the corner that would lead me to my super secret shortcut that nobody knows about except for me. I usually use it for when I'm running late for school. I fond it when I just moved here and was being chased by a dog when I was around four or five years old. And it's also been my little house that I spend most of my time there. All it is, is a very small house that's hid in a bunch of vines behind a old abounded house. The old house is were I practice my psychic powers, but just with the moving objects or talking to dead people. The little house in the back haw a back door to which would lead me onto my street.**

**I was walking by the side of the old house, when I heard **

"**Hell" I jumped because at first I thought the voice was talking about the bad hell, but then I remembered that some people call me "hell'' sort for "Helena". I looked around to see who called me, but no one was there. I started walking again, **

"**Hell" I heard my name again but this time it was in a soft whisper, like how on movies and books when someone loves a person and they whisperer the one they loves name, I looked up at the house and saw that the second story window on the side that I was standing was open. Weird, I've never opened any of the windows before. Maybe one of the ghost that lived here did it, I considered.**

**There was ere howl in the distance. That's weird I've never heard a howl before, but then again I just moved here **


	2. No! I'm Normal!

So this is the second chapter 2. Please review and please review the last one. And it can be about anything I don't give a funk, you just wanna talk or anything. Anyways here it is!

Chapter 2: No! I'm Normal!

"Ugh" I groaned.

What happened?

God my head is _killing_ me.

I open my eyes and look straight into the eyes of _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_. I jump. God I gotta' get used to that, I keep forgetting that my father put that poster up on my ceiling. Okay I asked him to, but still. I thought for some strange reason he'd say "no". Well I guess not.

Wait a minute!

I spring up into a sitting position on my bed and glanced around. When did I get home?

How did I end up in my room?

I try thinking back to last night but all I remember is that scary howl when I was on my walk. Then darkness….Hmm weird. Maybe I just fainted from fear or something.

_Come to me Ravenheart._

_Messenger of evil._

I jumped at a verse from _Ravenheart _by_ Xandria _blaring from my phone. I grab my phone frommy bedside table. I look at the time on my phone.

"Shit." I shout.

It's 9:o1! I'm late for school! And of course I have to live so dang far. Even if I use my shortcut I'll still be late. And I still need to take a shower.

I get up and stand there for awhile, then I sigh. You know what I'm not going. Sometimes you just need to play hooky just for the heck of it.

Well I still need a shower.

I walk to my dresser to get some clothes then head for the shower.

-_- **XXXXXX **-_-

As I shut off the shower I get this scary feeling someone's watching me. God I hate that feeling. And now I feel exposed, since I here standing naked in my shower, while I get the feeling. Maybe I'll feel better when I'm wrapped in a towel. I think as I do just that.

I move to the mirror and open it to get my toothbrush and toothpaste. I closed the mirror and looked into it to see my reflection. But behind me I see a man in a tuxedo, looks like 20, reaching for me with this glint in his eyes I don't like at all, that would send shivers down your spin. I gasp and spin around to defend myself if I need to. But…. There's nothing. I look around and still nothing, then glance back at the mirror, but again nothing. Weird.

"I know your still here." I say to thin air and wait, and still nothing.

"show yourself!" I say.

Wait! Why am I telling him to show himself? I should be glad he's gone. Well don't get me wrong, I am. But why was he here in the first place?

Just then the lights go out and I can't see a thing.

"Crap!" I say.

I'm about to reach out to turn the light back on. But then I feel this really cold breath on my throat. All of a sudden I see a blast of light, and I'm back in my room but with the guy I just saw in the restroom.

I'm on my bed with the dude on me tearing at my shirt. I try to move my hands to stop him, but I feel a tug at my wrist. I look up and see that my hands are bound, I glance down at to see that so are my ankles. I look up at the guy with tears in my eyes, and see this evil look in his.

Oh my God! I'm going to be raped!

No, No, No!

I start to struggle, but he already has all my clothes off.

Then another blast of light.

I sit up screaming my lungs out. I look up breathing heavily. And I look straight into my mothers frantic eyes, and my fathers cold ones.

"Honey, what happened?" My mother asks.

I don't answer instead I glance around. The window above the tube, but way high up next to the ceiling, shows that it's night time. Had that whole thing been a dream?

"Helena, answer your mother." My father commands.

I look up at them.

"Nothing happened." I lied.

"Then how did you end up on the floor?" She asks.

I think for an answer that well be the farthest from the truth but still make sense.

"I wasn't feeling good. Felt like I needed to throw up. So I came in here, but must have fallen asleep." I lie again.

They should believe that.

"Helena, why don't you come into the living room." My father said. It sounded like a suggestion, but I knew it was a command.

"Dear, I don't think we should tell her this now. What with her not feeling well and all…" My mom trails off, glancing guiltily at me.

What's going on? Their up to something. I can feel it.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Well if you came to the living room you'd find out." My dad said. Who was taking his own advice and heading for the living room.

I get up, and stand there for awhile. Ugh, my head is going around in circles. Finally my head clears and I walk to the living room.

My mom is already the looking like she's about to burst into tears.

Uh-oh. My dad is standing in front of her, ignoring her. I walk to the couch across from them, and sit down.

"Helena, we know your hiding something from us." my father begins with.

I glance sharply up at him. What does he mean by that? God I hope he's not talking about my powers!

"Long story, short. We know you have a power that you've been hiding." He says.

Oh God no! How, how did they find out!?

"And we're sending you somewhere, where you'll get the help you need." He finishes.

Fuck! This can't be happening!

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask, innocently.

"Honey, it's okay your going to get the help you need." My mom says, tying to comfort me.

"No! I don't understand! I'm just like you!" I shout.

I need to leave. To get out of this house.

I jump up from the couch and run to the door and throw it open. And I just run, run to the only safe place I've ever known.

Okay, sorry I've taken so long to update. You know school and stuff. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review.

**Chapter 2 No! I'm Normal!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so any one who has read this story I'm not going to write anymore. Sorry to any one who actually liked this story. But now I can pay more attention to my other story. Just to let you know its about Twilight. Its not Bella and Edwards story, or any of the vampires. They might make an a appearance. So its about Quil and Clair, when he imprints on her while she's a baby. So watch out for that.

So any ways, sorry got off track there, I just didn't like writing it. Sorry again!

BYE-BYE!

For now!


End file.
